


What are you hiding?

by Tails89



Series: Prompt Warmups [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles and Derek deserve nice things, like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails89/pseuds/Tails89
Summary: John has been Sheriff long enough to know when someone is not telling the truth. His son is no exception.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompt Warmups [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/935589
Comments: 7
Kudos: 279





	What are you hiding?

What are you hiding?"

“What? Nothing! I- Why would you think…?”

“Stiles.”

“Dad.”

The sheriff peers at his adult son over the rim of his coffee mug. “Why are you trying so hard to get me out of the house?” He watches the gears tick over in Stiles’ head as he races to come up with an excuse.

“Maybe I just don’t want you to be late to work?” Stiles shrugs. “You gotta set a good example, y’know, being Sheriff and all. I just want what best for you Dad.”

John fights to suppress an epic eye roll. “My shift doesn’t start for another hour,” he counters as he sets his coffee down on the table. “Somehow I think I’m going to make it in on time.”

Stiles fidgets with his plate, picking at the crust of his toast. “Yeah well, you know what they say. Early bird gets the worm… or the criminals… because… crime solving… that’s what you do…” He trails off, realising that with every word he’s digging himself deeper. The table holds his undivided attention and Stiles traces over old scratches rather than meet his father’s gaze.

The sheriff narrows his eyes. Everything about Stiles’ posture screams he’s guilty and John is _going_ to get a confession.

“You’re hiding something from me. What have you done?”

Stiles goes on the offensive. “Nothing! I swear! And to be honest this lack of faith you’re showing in me, your only child, your pride and _joy_ , is deeply, deeply disturbing.”

John has played this game before; he knows it well. Counter with a topic change and an accusation. Oh, Stiles is good, but John is a master. He’d used the same technique on his own father many times and he had a card or two up his sleeps.

Only biological child maybe.” John pretends not to hear Stiles’ little fake outraged huff. He turns pensive, tapping his chin with a finger. “I’ve noticed Scott’s been staying out of trouble recently, maybe I’ll adopt him? Replace you in the will.”

“Rude.”

John’s tone turns sly. “Or Derek.”

There’s a hint of real panic when Stiles asks, “what’s Derek got to do with this?”

John knows he’s got his son on the back foot. “You tell me son.” He takes in the nervous twitch of Stiles’ fingers, the staccato rhythm of the heel of his foot tapping against the linoleum. “He’s certainly over here often enough, more often than Scott lately.”

Stiles smooths his hands out against the table in an effort to still them, but the vibration of his feet has ramped up.

“We’ve been working on things.”

John lifts one eyebrow just ever so slightly.

“Monster things.”

The eyebrow raises higher.

“Oh god.” Stiles groans, head falling into his hands. “Just supernatural, saving the town, kind of things and totally not any other things you might be thinking of.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Stiles lifts his head to glare at his father. “You were thinking it really loudly!” He complains. “You know, this is why Derek’s afraid of you.”

“Derek’s not afraid of me,” John waives him off. Derek watches baseball with him and yells at the television _and_ doesn’t tell on him when John grabs a second or third beer. “Though… our little talk the other day…” He lets it trail off, taking a wicked amount of satisfaction at the way his son’s mouth drops open in horror.

“You didn’t.”

John smirks and says nothing.

“Dad, please tell me you did not give Derek the shovel talk.”

John takes a long loud sip from his coffee, draining the last few dregs.

“Dad.” Stiles’ tone is getting desperate. “Nothing’s even- He doesn’t even- How could you-“ His hands start to flail.

Outside a car pulls into their driveway. The engine cuts and is quickly followed by the sound of a door opening and closing.

“Now who could that be?” John wonders smugly. “Perhaps the reason you wanted me out of the house so early? What could you have possibly planned that required the whole house to yourself?”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” John rocks back in his chair to call out towards the window. “Doors open Derek.”

The approaching footsteps halt, and then slowly, hesitatingly start back up again. The front door creaks as Derek enters the house, his gaze flicks from the sheriff to Stiles who is beet red and has his hands raised in some sort of ‘I tried’ gesture. Derek turns back to the Sheriff.

“Morning sir.”

Some small part of John wonders if he should put them both out of their misery. While he figures it’s about time Stiles got a taste of his own medicine, he’s not sure Derek deserves it. Having to put up with Stiles was probably enough. He decides to cut to the chase.

“So, just for curiosity’s sake, how long have you two been together?” John asks.

Stiles and Derek exchange glances.

“Because I’ve had my suspicions for a while. I mean, you really think I wouldn’t notice Derek sneaking in every other night? I’m Sheriff for a reason boys. I’m actually pretty damn good at my job.”

Stiles physically deflates. “We were going to tell you. We just weren’t sure you’d approve given that you’d arrested Derek.”

“That was years ago,” John points out. He stands to collect his mug and plate, using them to gesture at his son. “And your fault if I remember correctly.” He takes his things over to the sink then walks back to the table. “Look, you’re both adults, you can make your own decisions.” John checks the time, it’s still a bit early but he figures he can pop in to see Melissa on his way to the station. “I’m heading to work. Derek, you’ll be here for dinner, yes?” He doesn’t give the werewolf much choice except to nod.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Great, I’ll see you both later, stay out of trouble.” John collects his keys and heads to the door. “Oh, and boys?”

Stiles and Derek both turn to look at him.

“Make sure you wear protection.” He winks and lets the door swing shut, chuckling at his son’s strangled outburst.

“Oh my god! DAD!”

**Author's Note:**

> [I am on Tumblr](https://tails89.tumblr.com/)


End file.
